Ears
by Paige242
Summary: A series of one-shots from the life of Wil Ohmsford as he grapples with his unique lineage.
1. Always Alone

" _If you get dunked as often as I did growing up, you learn pretty quick…"_

It was rare for Wil to have time alone.

For as long as he could remember, his mother had been vigilant about keeping him close to her side. And, when she wasn't able to be with him, Uncle Flick was usually there to take up the task. He loved them both dearly, of course, and he was grateful for their care— but, sometimes, the eight year old felt smothered.

He had been growing increasingly restless lately, and an unsupervised afternoon was a welcomed reprieve.

Sure, he wasn't that old, and he knew it wasn't safe to go too far on his own (one never knew when a troll or gnome might appear). But he had also seen other village kids his age playing on their own. He, however, had only ever been permitted to watch them from a distance as his mother and uncle dragged him along on their various errands in town.

Occasionally, he had begged his mom to let him join in. The children he had seen always looked like they were having lots of fun, and he had never really understood why she was so reluctant to let him go. He'd never had any friends—any peers his own age. And it was hard not to blame her for facilitating this situation.

" _You don't need them_." She would say softly, whenever he asked. " _You're special_."

That response, however, had never satisfied him. Maybe she thought he was "special," but he knew that he was just a regular kid who wanted to do regular things.

Granted, the whole half-elf thing made him a bit different…but he always kept his hat on in public and he was pretty sure that the other kids' wouldn't care all that much. It would be ridiculous to shun and ridicule him because his ears were a bit different…right? That didn't define him, and he was certain that others' would see him for who he was once they had a chance to get to know him.

So, with that determined thought in mind, Wil had quietly left the cabin where his mother was taking an afternoon nap and rushed excitedly across the hills until he had heard the sound of gleeful shouts.

He wasn't surprised to find six other kids running and playing near the river—he had heard them here before, but had never had the freedom or courage to approach.

But today, he told himself, was going to be different.

This was the day that he would finally become one of them.

As Wil approached, a few of the children turned towards him curiously. Thankfully, there was no hostility on their faces, and one of the girls gave him a small wave.

"Hey." Wil greeted them, a bit more quietly than he intended. He had wanted to seem confidant, but some of his earlier gusto was fading now that he had arrived.

"I'm Wil." He forced himself to continue with a smile. "Mind if I join in."

There was a brief pause before the girl who waved gave him a friendly nod. "Sure!" She replied, looking him up and down. "I'm Layla, and this is Lex, Winna and Kerr. We're catching frogs. Just for fun…we're gonna release them later."

She nodded towards the others and gestured down to a small wooden box which, Wil presumed, held their daily catches.

"Cool." He replied with a grin before eagerly looking towards the wet river bank. "Sometimes my uncle and I come here to catch frogs too! There are always tons near that big stone over there."

Before he knew it, the others' were rushing towards his suggested spot and he followed eagerly behind.

That had been even easier than he had thought.

And for the first time, he felt like he belonged.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Two hours passed before Wil knew it.

He was a bit nervous that his mother would be awake and worried by now, but he was having too much fun with his new friends to tear himself away. The frog chasing had been a massive success and they were now lying on the grass, muddy and sweating, in an attempt to recover from the excursion.

"You were right about the big stone!" Winna exclaimed, her hand holding the ratting box of frogs shut. "That was crazy!"

The others nodded in agreement, and Kerr gave Wil a congratulatory pat on the back.

"Yeah, thanks for that."

Wil beamed. He couldn't remember the last time he'd had so much fun and he was already looking forward to meeting up with his new-found friends again soon.

His mother and uncle had been wrong, he thought to himself smugly. There was no need to hide him away in the cottage and he was annoyed that he had missed out on so much fun.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm going swimming." Lex proclaimed before standing up and quickly pulling off his shirt. "My mom will kill me if I go home covered in dirt."

Wil nodded in agreement.

"Last one in is a slimy frog!" Winna shouted as they jumped to their feet and began to pull off all but their underclothes.

Without thinking twice, Wil followed suit, throwing his hat, shirt and trousers into a filthy heap on the grass. As soon as he finished, he turned to face his new friends, clad in only his undershorts.

There had been a wide smile on his face as he had anticipated a fun swim but it faded the second he caught sight of the other four. Their lighthearted expressions had suddenly darkened, and the girls both took a cautious step back—as if he was some sort of dangerous monster.

For a moment, he was dumbfounded. They'd been having such a good time all afternoon and, in his mind, nothing had changed in the last thirty seconds.

But, as he realized where they were all looking, he knew that he was wrong.

He had mindlessly, naïvely, taken off his hat.

And they were all starring at his ears.

"You're an _elf_?" Layla whispered, a slight quiver in her voice.

Wil felt his heart sink.

Suddenly, he wished he was invisible. He wished he had never come.

No amount of fun could make up for the looks of anger and disgust they were giving him now. He didn't understand how it was possible to change their minds about his so quickly—all because of a small physical feature— but apparently they had no trouble with instant rejection.

"I…only…" He stuttered, taking a few steps towards the shore.

"I thought you said you were from Shady Vale!" Kerr piped in with a glare. "That's a human settlement. And you're clearly not human."

"I am!" Wil replied, defensively. "I mean, I did grow up in a Vale, and my mom is human. I'm only half-elf."

The other boy, Lex, began to walk slowly towards him and Wil backed up once again. He was nearly at the river now and he wasn't sure how he was going to make his escape. It felt like they were circling in on him, and he felt helpless.

Trapped.

He would have given anything to be safely hiding in a dark corner of his cabin right now.

"I never knew my dad." He began, in an attempt to defend himself. Perhaps there was a chance they would be reasonable. After all, until a minute ago they had all seemed so nice…

"In fact, I've never met another elf in my life. I wasn't trying to lie or anything—I'm just like you guys. I didn't think it mattered."

Lex snorted. "You are _nothing_ like us, elf." He spat, his tone laced with even more hatred than Wil anticipated. "My father says elves are arrogant bastards who want to destroy everyone but themselves."

"That's probably why he tried to be our friend." Kerr interjected. "He was sent here to figure out a way to get rid of us."

Wil drew a shaky breath. Clearly, the time for reason had passed.

"That's not true, and I never…"

But before Wil could finish his sentence, he felt two pairs of rough hands seize his shoulders. Before he knew what was happening, the other boys shoved him into the cold river and he landed with a loud and painful splash.

Stunned, he kicked his way to the surface. He wasn't the best swimmer, and he wouldn't have usually gone out to this depth. He knew he needed to get himself back to the shore as quickly as he could.

As Wil struggled against the current, he could see the others laughing and sniggering at the waterlogged "elf."

"Serves him right." Kerr stated, as they all began to gather their clothes.

"I can't believe we talked to an _elf_." Winna noted, her face wrinkled with disgust. "Gross."

As Wil finally kicked his way to the shore, all four turned their backs and began to make their way over the hill. Clearly, they didn't care to check if he was okay—and Wil knew that his little excursion had been a mistake.

He hated to admit it but, as he pulled himself onto the grass and lay down to recover, he could not deny that his mom and uncle had been right.

He would never be accepted by other children.

Today had been a disaster and he found himself biting back tears and he brought his hand up towards his right ear. Pulsing with a combination of sadness and anger, he brushed his fingers across the long, pointed tip. The tip that marked him as what he was.

There was no denying it: He was a freak. He was always going to be a freak.

And that meant that he was destined to be alone...


	2. His Kind

Thirteen year old Wil paused at the door of the cabin.

He had been fishing down at the river that afternoon and had eagerly returned with four large fish that (he hoped) his mother would be happy to prepare for dinner. She was finally letting him venture off a bit more on his own but he knew to steer clear of others' during his outings.

He had learned the hard way that he was not a welcomed part of the community (for silly reasons beyond his control), and he always did his best to keep to himself.

It was just easier that way.

Even his mother and uncle barely interacted with other people in the area, which was why Wil was perplexed to hear the sound of two unfamiliar voices coming from the other side of the door.

Apparently, they had visitors.

Which was weird, because they _never_ had visitors.

He wished that he could hear what was going on from the safety of his concealed location but, much to his frustration, he could only make out every few words. There was no choice—he had to go inside if he wanted to find out what was going on.

Somewhat wary, Wil reached out for the doorknob and made his way inside the (now) crowded cabin.

The conversation came to an instant halt as Wil surveyed the room. His mother and uncle were both sitting at the table, looking serious but unafraid. And two unfamiliar figures—a man and a woman— dressed in somewhat odd clothing were seated across from them.

At first glance, he assumed that the visitors had simply come up from the village…but a closer examination told him that they weren't from the region at all.

Both of their faces were perfectly chiseled and they had the delicately pointed ears that he had only ever seen in the mirror.

Something intangible about them seemed almost otherworldly and he wondered if this was what most people thought when they looked at him.

Wil had to remind himself to breathe.

These were _elves_. For the first time in his life, he was staring at two actual elves. And he wasn't sure what to say or think.

As he had known all his life, they were most unwelcomed in these parts, and it was very unusual to see them sitting there so casually. Most humans feared and hated them and Wil briefly wondered if they had arrived with some sort of nefarious purpose. But his mother and uncle did not appear the least bit threatened, and his mother gestured for him to come further inside.

"It's okay, Wil." She said softly, perhaps sensing the apprehension on his face. "This is Cian and Mari—they are old friends."

The boy nodded cautiously as he made his way to his mothers' side and gave the two newcomers a small wave. It was a relief to know that she considered them friends, but it still didn't explain what they were doing here on this cloudy afternoon.

It felt like something must be amiss.

"So, this is young Wil." The female elf, Mari, said with a smile and she looked him up and down. "He's the spitting image of his father, don't you think?"

Wil tried not to cringe as her companion nodded. His mother had told him the same thing before, but it was never something he had been proud of. He father had been a useless drunk, and his father was the reason he was an outcast from society. Wil had spent more time than he cared to admit wishing that the man had not existed. If only his mother had married a human, he would muse bitterly…then he could have had a normal life.

But, he supposed, then he wouldn't have been _him_ – and there was really no point wishing for something that could never be.

"Um, thanks." Wil mustered, doing his best to force a smile.

There was a long pause before the other visitor spoke.

"You can take off your hat, boy." Cian said with a nod. "There is no need to hide from us."

Too surprised to protest, Wil stole a quick glance at his mother (who smiled) before pulling his cap off of his head and placing it down on the table. He could feel himself flush with embarrassment as the two looked him over once more.

He'd always hated when people stared at his ears and, apparently, elves were no exception to this.

It hadn't taken him long to observe that his ears were shorter than theirs, and he figured that (just like every human who had ever seen this feature) they probably thought he was a freak. Albeit for different reasons.

Before he had time to pull back, Mari reached out and pulled back a few strands of his shaggy blonde hair. He had always kept it long on purpose—to cover up his freakishness the best he could—and he hated feeling so utterly exposed.

After a few painstaking moments, she finally pulled away.

Cian nodded and offered him a smile before turning to face his mother. "You're right, Brynn. He looks more elf than human."

Wil's mouth fell open in surprise.

His mother had never told him that before, but clearly that was what she thought. He turned towards her, but her eyes were locked resolutely down at the table. He could tell that this was not something she had wanted him to know.

Before he had time to question her on this, however, Cian's next statement redirected his attention.

"He would fit in well at our school."

This proclamation sent a shockwave through Wil and he starred, wide eyed, at the visitors.

School? What school?

Were they here to take him away from his home? To do what…study elf things with a bunch of kids that would probably think he was a half-breed freak?

"What are you talking about?" He managed to stutter, his heart pounding rapidly in his chest.

They wouldn't really send him away, would they?

He didn't want to go.

"Don't worry, sweetheart." His mother cut in, her voice instantly soothing some of his worries. "We're not going to make you do anything you don't want to do."

Uncle Flick nodded in agreement and the female elf gave him a sympathetic smile.

"I know that it probably seems a bit daunting, Wil." She began gently. "But Cian and I run an excellent school for young elves, and we think you'd fit in there very well. Your mother says that you are very bright and interested in healing. We have many excellent classes that could help you reach that goal."

For the briefest of moments, Wil felt a flicker of temptation. Maybe he really would fit in with elves more than he ever had with humans—these two certainly seemed to accept him quickly. And it was true that he was interested in healing…

But the thought of leaving the only safe place he had known was way too overwhelming. They hadn't said where the school was located, but the elven lands were at least a week's ride away. He'd be far from everything he had ever known. He'd be far from the only two people that would ever love him.

"No. Thanks." He said, crossing his arms against his chest. "This is where I belong."

He could see the disappointment on their faces and he was certain that they would protest. But, much to his surprise, it was his uncle who spoke next.

"Don't be too hasty, Wil." Flick cautioned, catching his nephew's eye. "I saw how hard it was for your father to grow up here, and I know that it hasn't been easy for you either."

Wil wanted to protest, but he knew that his uncle was right. He'd never fit in here, and he knew that he never would.

But he still couldn't believe that the man supported the idea of sending him away.

"Perhaps if you had peers of your own kind, then…"

A flash of rage snapped through the boy and he turned towards his uncle, his eyes narrowed dangerously.

"My _own kind_!?" He cut in, voice louder than he intended. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"I…it came out wrong, I just meant…"

But Wil was not willing to let Flick continue. Apparently, even the man who had raised him did not think he belonged amongst the humans. And his own mother had told these strangers that he was "more elf than human." All of that stung him to the core—if they couldn't see him as a regular boy, than there was no hope for anyone else.

"Enough! At least I know what you really think now." Wil spat with a glare. "But I'm still not letting you ship me off to some school for freaks. I'm _not_ an elf, and I would cut off these stupid ears if I could!"

The visitors gasped in horror and his mother looked stunned.

"Wil, please, don't say that!" His mother exclaimed, clearly mortified by the thought. "You're perfect as you are and your father…"

"I said enough!" Wil cut in once more. He didn't want to hear his mother's defense, and he certainly did not want to be compared to his useless father.

Grabbing his hat off of the table, Will brushed past the unwelcomed visitors and burst out the front door.

He didn't know where he was going, but his mind and body were telling him to run.

Wil knew that he would always have to run…


	3. Wishful Thinking

She was the most beautiful girl he had ever laid eyes on.

Long dark hair, bright green eyes, and smooth porcelain skin—she was totally his type, and Wil found himself staring in awe as she entered the small shop.

His mother wasn't feeling well, so the fifteen year old had ventured into town to do the weekly errands. As usual, his goal was to get in and out of town as fast as possible, before anyone recognized him as Brynn's strange half-breed son.

He had been identified by a few people before (despite the long hair and hat), and none of those encounters had ever been pleasant. (On one occasion, a group of people had even thrown rocks at him, and he still had the scars to prove it). But, for the most part, if he kept his head down, he could slip in and out without detection.

But while the logical part of his brain told him that he should finish the last of his errands and get home as quickly as possible, his raging hormones kept him glued to the spot. The girl was now looking at a display of fruit, and he could not tear his eyes away.

He so desperately wanted to talk to her.

But his clammy palms and racing heart told him that he probably wouldn't be able to muster up the courage.

And there was no point, really.

In the end.

It wasn't that he was unattractive. Quite the opposite, actually. He had beautifully defined features and had grown to a respectable height during the past couple of years. And, thanks to his unique lineage, Wil had never suffered from the awkwardness and blemishes that effected other youth. He had always been striking… _too_ striking. And he feared that most could tell what he was, even with his ears safely covered.

Humans, especially at his age, simply didn't look quite so flawless.

So even if he could muster the courage to go talk to the girl, there was a pretty good chance that she would pull back in revulsion. And if she didn't figure him out right away, it was only a matter of time.

He couldn't keep his hat on forever. She'd realize that he was a freak soon enough. And then it would be over before it began.

Wil drew a deep breath and tried to bring himself back to reality.

He had known for quite some time that he would probably never find love. Girls didn't want elves…or even part-elves. And the rare ones that did—such as his mother—were condemning themselves to a lifetime of ostracism.

Wil hated the thought of inflicting that on someone (and he resented his father for doing it to her). It seemed easier, and better, just to keep his distance and accept that companionship was not in the cards for him.

That was the noble thing to do…

Before he could muse further, the sound of a bell distracted his attention for a moment. Someone else—a young man around his age—had entered the shop and was walking towards the girl who had caught his eye.

Wil's heart sank as he watched the boy wrap his arm around her and place a quick peck on her cheek. He knew that he probably seemed like a creep, and should avert his gaze—but it was hard to turn away from what he so badly desired. He was instantly jealous of the other boy, and he knew that the mundane looking teen already had more than he ever would.

Despite his best judgement, it became even harder to look away once he realized who the boy was…

It took a few seconds, and it had been a few years since he had seen him, but Wil soon recognized the boy as Kerr—one of the kids who had shoved him in the lake all of those years ago.

It wasn't the first time Wil and run into him since that traumatic day. They'd seen each other in town on occasion, and the other boy had always made a point of telling him how unwelcomed he was. But he hadn't seen him in several years, and he seethed with rage as he realized that his cruel-hearted foe was (apparently) dating the most beautiful girl he had ever seen.

But, as angry as he was, he knew that he needed to get out of there. Fast.

If Kerr saw him in the shop, he was in for some sort of unpleasant encounter and he was certainly not in the mood for that.

Foolishly, Wil took a step back—he had been hasty in his panic, and he had unexpectedly backed into a display. As a pile of boxes toppled around him, the boy fell backwards, landing painfully on his back.

The shop owner instantly rushed over and, much to his dismay, Kerr and the girl dashed towards the commotion as well. He opened his eyes to see all three looming over him, and he did his best to scramble into a sitting position.

He watched as a look of realization dawned on Kerr's face, and he instantly knew that he was in trouble.

"Well, if it isn't the elven freak…" The boy began with a sneer.

The shopkeeper looked surprised and the girl brought a hand to her chest. Wil wasn't sure if the look on her face was one of shock or fear…but either way, it wasn't good.

"That…that's an elf?" The girl stuttered, eyes wide.

Kerr scoffed before giving Wil's shin a swift kick. "Yeah, and he knows he's not welcomed in the village—don't you, _elf_."

He said elf as if it was the foulest of words and it took all of Wil's energy to keep himself calm. He was afraid and embarrassed, but he sure as hell didn't want his adversary to know. He hoped that he was hiding it well.

"Still trying to hide in plain sight, I see." Kerr continued before leaning forward and yanking his cap off of his head.

Instinctively, Wil brought his hands to his head and pulled his hair forward to hide his ears. But he knew it was already too late.

Kerr was smirking with satisfaction, and the girl's eyes were wide with fascinated horror.

"Come on, Iola." Kerr continued, throwing his arm around her once more. "You shouldn't have to be in the presence of this freak."

For a second, Wil thought he could see a hint of sympathy cross her face but Kerr quickly turned her away and began to guide her towards the door.

Despite his embarrassment and physical aches, Wil could not help but give a sigh of relief. He had anticipated a harsher beating from the other boy, and he was relieved that he could return home relatively unscathed. He would probably never see the girl again, and there was no way that she would even speak to him…but things could have been much worse.

With a shaky sigh, he looked towards the shopkeeper who continued to stand above him, his arms firmly crossed. Without saying a word, the man pointed towards a crudely etched sign above the front counter and shot Wil an icy glare.

"No trolls, gnomes or elves allowed" it read.

"Sorry." The boy muttered as he shoved his hat back on his head and got roughly to his feet.

He knew that he would always have to apologize for what he was.


	4. A Simple Thing

_(Outtake from season 1, episode 3)_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Any onlooker would have thought that it was a very insignificant thing—but for Wil Ohmsford, it was a pretty big deal.

After they had entered the castle, Amberle had directed them to various guest chambers so that they could freshen up before meeting with the rest of the royal family. On a regular day, Wil would have refused and pressed on—but the thought of a few minutes alone to breathe, wash up, and put down his things was too hard to resist after their harrowing journey.

It was crazy how much his life had changed in just a few short weeks. He'd lost his mother, left his home, met a princess, been taken on a quest by a druid, and found out the truth about his fathers' family.

Apparently, he wasn't just a (part) elf. He was the last of a long line of elven royalty, and he had seen the look of awe and admiration in Amberle's eyes when she had learned this fact. He supposed it was ironic that the part of himself that he had always hated inspired astonishment and respect from other elves.

As a child, he had been so ashamed of what he was, and had been mercilessly ridiculed any time he had been exposed. But with Amberle, it was different. Even before she knew he was Shannara, she had been comfortable in his presence and there had been no hint of cruelty or disgust in her eyes.

He wasn't used to that sort of easy acceptance. In fact, no one his own age had _ever_ accepted him and, despite the gravity of their situation, that had filled him with unmistakable happiness. For the first time in a long time, he had felt like he could be _himself_.

And that was probably why he found himself picking up the unassuming leather hair tie.

He had quickly wished up and was rolling up his sleeves in the exquisite guest bathroom when the tiny item had caught his eye.

The young man had never even _considered_ tying his hair back before. He had never done it in private, let alone in public—and he knew he was about to walk out into the scrutinizing gaze of the elven court.

His hair had always been his shield. He had relied on it to cover up the feature which always threatened to give him away.

But so much had changed in such a short time, and he unexpectedly found himself drawn towards it. Holding the tie in one hand, he used the other to brush aside his shaggy blonde locks.

His ears were fully exposed now but, for the first time, Wil didn't cringe at the sight. In the past, he had always felt somewhat disconnected from the sight before him—in his mind he was just a regular human boy, but he was confronted with the unmistakable face of an elf whenever he looked in the mirror. That had always created a pit of sadness in his stomach.

Today, however, he simply saw himself.

He knew that the face starring back was his—ears and all.

And he accepted it.

With a slightly shaky breath, Wil pulled his hair to the back of his head and secured the tie around it. As he lowered his hands, the hair stayed in place.

His gaze remained locked on the mirror for a moment as he examined his new look. His ears were on clear display, and there was no doubt that anyone he came across now would instantly identify him as an elf. That was something that would have filled him with panic a few short weeks ago—but here, right now, he was oddly calm. He was in Aborlon and he had seen more elves in the last fifteen minutes than he had in his entire life.

None of them had seemed ashamed. Amberle was not ashamed.

And Wil found himself nodding at his reflection with newfound confidence.

"Wil, are you ready?" He heard his friend call form the hallway.

"Yeah, one second." He replied quickly as he turned and made his way out the door.

He was greeted by the princess' warm smile and he knew that— in her eyes at least— he belonged.


	5. A Taste of the Other Side

_This one is an "outtake" from episode four—just before they leave on their quest._

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Wil knew that it probably would have been wiser to get as much sleep as possible before they left for their quest—but, despite his best efforts, he had awoken soon after sunrise and had been unable to go back to sleep.

It wasn't too surprising, really. His mind had been racing and his body had been tingling with worry and anticipation—it was a miracle he had gotten any sleep at all. The young man knew that he was about to embark on the most dangerous and important mission of his life and it truly was impossible to rest with such pressing things on his mind.

They were not scheduled to leave until mid-day, and Wil was pretty sure that he had at least six hours of spare time to squander. Since getting up and doing something seemed better than lying alone in an unfamiliar bedroom and worrying, he had decided to get dressed and spend some of his morning exploring the town outside the palace walls.

Sure, it probably wasn't the best idea. And if Amberle, Allanon or the palace guards had known of his plan they probably would have advised against it. (Why risk going out in public with demonic shapeshifters on the loose?) But, thankfully, Wil was up early enough to slip out of one of the castle's back entrances undetected.

Before he knew it, he was roaming the bright and bustling streets of Aborlon.

As he had made his way there, he hadn't been too sure what to expect. He had seen a few glimpses of the place on his way in and out of the castle over the last few days, but things had always been too rushed and dire to really give him a chance to take it all in. They had stuck to the main road, and rushed through the town as quickly as their horses could carry them.

Now, however, he had the luxury of seeing it in an entirely different way. For the very first time in his life, he could explore an elven settlement and get a real sense of the world his father had come from.

Despite the early hour, the streets were already full of people. Many stood in front of their quaint cottages, chatting with neighbours or going about their daily chores. They seemed happy. Carefree. And Wil briefly wished that he had that same luxury.

After the events of the last little while, it was hard not to yearn for the sort of simple life he had once had. Sure, it had never been perfect (feeling like a lonely outcast had not been fun)—but, compared to the last few weeks, his old life had been blissfully uneventful. There had been no talk of magic, or royal bloodlines, or dangerous quests to save the world. It had just been him, his mother, and his uncle in a cottage not unlike the many he saw before him.

That was the first thing that really struck him. For all the talk of "elves vs. humans" that he had grown up with, it was a bit surprising to see how similar this elven town was to the human towns he was used to.

There were cozy homes, small gardens and a few streets of local shops. Parents and children were enjoying the day, young couples were out and about, and older folk watched the day bustle by. Aside from a couple of plants and trees he didn't recognize, Aborlon easily could have been in the vale.

It made the centuries of tension between the two species seem even more idiotic than it had before…

As Wil made his way towards the town square and began to weave between the market stalls that had been set up since dawn he was greeted with friendly waves from many that he passed by. Everyone here seemed quite friendly, and he had never felt quite so relaxed in a public place.

The market was crowded. And he had left the palace without his hat.

He was exposed.

And yet, no one recoiled from him in disgust or even gave him a second glance. No one seemed to notice or care that his ears were a bit on the short side and, for the first time in his life, Wil felt like he belonged.

Perhaps a young man such as himself should have felt a stronger desire to stand out— he should have been driven by a desire to prove himself and set himself apart. But right here, and right now, Wil was flooded with a sense of unfamiliar relief. He was just one of many, and that enabled him to let out a long-held sigh of relief.

This was what he had always dreamed of.

A crowded produce stand caught Wil's eye and he slowly made his way towards it. It seemed to be the most popular booth in the area, and the boy was curious to see why so many elves had flocked to it.

As he reached the back of the group, he attempted to peer over their heads, but was unable catch a glimpse of what had everyone so excited.

Perplexed, he turned towards the young elven woman on his left to see if she could shed some light.

"What are they selling?" He asked, hoping that she wouldn't mind his query. He was used to girls backing away from him in revulsion, and he briefly wondered if this would be any different. "It seems popular."

Thankfully, the girl looked up at him with a friendly smile. She had given him the customary once-over (ears and all) and did not look the least bit repelled.

"It's the first Elf-Root harvest of the season." She replied eagerly, a few silver coins grasped tightly in her hand. "So everyone is excited, of course."

Her tone implied that the reason for everyone's interest was obvious. She clearly assumed that he knew what Elf-Root was and would instantly understand why the crowd had gathered.

In other words, she assumed he was just a regular elf.

The realization filled him with an odd mixture of relief and unease.

"Oh, great." Wil replied, hoping that he sounded sufficiently enthused. In truth, the name rung a very vague bell but his mind was still racing to remember what it was.

A few seconds later, some of the people in front of him moved away and he managed to edge a bit closer to the table. He could see piles of odd looking golden cylinders now and his eyes widened with realization.

Once, when he had been about ten or eleven years old, he could remember coming across this odd looking plant with his uncle. Flick, apparently, had seen it before and had explained that, while it was extremely distasteful to humans, it was considered an elven delicacy. They hadn't picked any of it (Flick had insisted that it was "dreadful"), but Wil could remember wondering what it tasted like.

If humans hated it and elves loved it, how would his body react? Maybe it would just be flavourless to him, neither good nor bad.

Now more curious than he was before, Wil managed to edge his way towards the front of the booth and paid one of the farmers for a small bag of the strange looking item. Eager to finally try it, he was about to take a bite straight away— but he quickly thought better of it.

What if it was as repulsive to him as his uncle had said? He didn't want a crowd of elves to see him choke on something that they considered the most delicious of delicacies—that would out him as a part-human for sure.

So instead, Wil wove back through the square, bag clutched in his hand, until he came across a shady bench at the edge of a small park. He could still hear the pleasant chatter of the townspeople nearby, but no one was quite close enough to see what he was doing.

Excited and a bit apprehensive, the boy pulled a thin piece of the golden plant out of his bag and held it up for closer examination. It certainly didn't look like the plants he was used to seeing—it was such an odd colour and it nearly shimmered in the sunlight. It didn't look particularly appetizing or edible…

But, unable to resist any longer, Wil brought the item to his mouth and took a sizable bite.

It took a couple of seconds, but his eyes widened as the full sensation hit him.

It was…

…the most spectacular thing he had ever tasted.

It was hard to describe, really. There was an unbelievable explosion of complex flavours in his mouth, and it seemed to have the perfect combination of magnificently sweet and indulgently salty.

He never would have expected such flavours from a plant and it was quite unlike anything he had ever experienced.

Before he knew it, he had devoured half the bag and had to force himself to close it up and put it at the bottom of his sack.

Still reeling from the experience, Wil remained on the bench for several minutes, watching the carefree people pass him by.

It was nice to be in such a calm place. Nice not to feel like an outcast or a freak.

And yet, there was still something unsettling about the whole thing.

Part of him just wanted to stay in this place forever. To feel like he belonged.

But that seemingly pleasant thought filled him was a surge of guilt. Being here…mingling with elves, consuming their food…it made him feel like he was betraying the mother he had always loved so dearly. Her death was still so painfully fresh in his mind, and he knew that he would never want him to turn his back on the way she had raised him.

That seemed like a dishonour.

But as much as he wished that he could one day return home and live happily ever after, years of torment and loneliness had shown him that he would never belong in his mother's world, no matter how much he yearned to.

His mother had meant so much to him and Wil wanted to be loyal to her— to live the life she had wanted for him in the val. Yet he knew that it would never be easy. Here, in his father's world, he belonged.

In the end, he knew that he had to accept that there was nothing he could do to change the cold hard facts— he was too elven for the human world.

And now that he had had a taste of the other side, it would be harder than ever to return…


	6. Someone to Understand

"Hey, I…I've been meaning to give you these." Amberle's voice as nearly as soft as the crackling fire before them and Wil was surprised that she had suddenly decided to speak.

The princess had been so quiet during the past few days—in fact, she hadn't really been her fiery self ever since she had come out of the Ellcrys and Wil still wasn't sure what had changed between them. He figured that it probably had something to do with their quest, and with the pressure of being the sole protector of the scared tree (or maybe it had something to do with his forays with Eritrea…). But he could not help but feel like there was even more to it.

Something had changed the dynamic between the two of them, and he missed the girl he had first met that day by the waterfall.

Nowadays, when she spoke, it wasn't to him. And they had been sitting next to the fire that evening in near-silence for what felt like several hours.

It was only the three of them now. Wil, Amberle, and Eritrea. Cephelo as gone, and Crispin and his remaining guards had scattered during the Reaper's attack.

But in the chaos, somehow, they had managed to come back together and had reluctantly agreed that this was the way things were meant to me.

Princess, elf and rover—they were the only ones who were destined to complete the quest together.

None of them were particularly happy about the situation, but the girls were even less thrilled than he was to be bound to this awkward and unlikely group. You could almost cut the tension with a knife some days, and Wil spent a good amount of his energy keeping the peace between his two bickering companions.

They had quickly settled into a pattern of talking only when it was necessary (it was simply easier and less explosive this way)— which was why he was surprised to see Amberle turn to him that night with the small and neatly wrapped package in her hand.

"Er, thanks." He replied with a small smile. The boy was grateful that her spirits suddenly seemed higher, and that she was talking to him about something other than the quest. He didn't want his surprise and reluctance to put her off.

Perplexed, he accepted the package and slowly pulled off the gold ribbon that kept it bound.

There were two strange looking triangular objects inside and they both fit easily in the palm of his hand. Even by the dim glow of the fire, he could tell that the items inside were a very pure and expensive silver.

Wil hated seeming ignorant or ungrateful, but he could not stop himself from looking up at the princess with a confusion etched on his brow.

"Thanks." He started, looking back down at the strange items. "But…what are they."

Thankfully, Amberle did not seem to find this question rude. Instead, she let out a small chuckle.

"Right. Sorry. Sometimes I forget that you didn't grow up in Aborlon." The girl replied, her tone more lighthearted than it had been in days.

Wil tried to ignore the slight flop his stomach made at her comment. For what seemed like the umpteenth time since this all began, he wasn't sure if he should take that as a compliment or as a sad reminder of the fact that he had never fit in back home. Amberle, like most elves he had recently met, treated him like he was simply one of them. While that was nice, it also made him feel like the other half of his identity was slipping away.

Like his mother was slipping away…

"Nope, still just a boring old Vale boy." He said, trying to push his strange mixture of emotions to the back of his mind. Amberle meant well, and it wasn't time to brood over the issues that had always plagued him. Happy moments were few and far between as of late, and he simply wanted to make the best of it.

She smiled again.

"Well, they're ear shields." She began to explain, looking down at the two silver objects in his hand. "Elves wear them in battle. Those ones are said to have belonged to the kings of old and they have been in the royal vault for centuries. I grabbed them before we left because I figured that they rightfully belong to you."

Wil's eyes widened as he spoke and he looked down at the gift, his heart suddenly pounding faster than it had been before.

Now that she mentioned it, he could recall seeing some of the elves at the castle wearing strange metal shields on their ears. He hadn't taken much notice of this, and he had certainly not expected to receive such a significant pair for himself.

There, in his hand, he now held a tangible link to the ancestors he still knew so little about. Elven kings. Apparently capable of magical feats unseen for centuries.

They still seemed like little more than mythological figures to him. And it seemed strange to think that he, boring unremarkable Wil Ohmsford, had come from such stock. But he had seen enough during the past few weeks to know that Allanon had spoken the truth.

He looked back up at Amberle, his mouth agape.

"Wow, um…thanks." The boy managed, running his thumb across the smooth silver surface. "They probably won't fit, but…"

"Don't be silly." Amberle cut him off and inched a bit closer on the log they were both currently sitting on. He could feel the warmth radiating off of her now, and he tried to ignore the jolt that ran through him now that she was so near. She had made it quite clear that she was not interested him during the past while, and he knew that it was best to suppress any feelings that happened to surge.

"Your ears are a perfectly respectable size, Wil." The princess said, gently taking one of the triangles out of his hand and bringing it up towards his head. "They'll fit you just fine."

Too surprised by her sudden closeness and tenderness, Wil simply nodded and allowed her to place the cool metal over the tip of his pointed ear. When she had finished the first, she moved on to the second and adjusted it firmly in place.

"There." She declared, looking him over with the same sort of approval he had seen several weeks before at the silver lake. He could tell that she liked what she saw. "I knew you'd make a handsome elven warrior."

Wil could feel his ears burning with embarrassment, and he was suddenly very grateful that the metal shields were currently covering up the redness. They always gave him away.

Heart still pounding, he moved his head from side to side. Amberle was indeed correct—they fit fairly well, and did not seem to be in any danger of slipping off.

As if anticipating his next query, his friend passed him the small mirror she kept in her bag and smiled warmly as he glanced down to take a look.

It was odd, really, to see himself adorned with this strange elven item. It was an unfamiliar sight to him, and he now looked even more like one of the many young men he had seen in the palace than he had before.

Wil wasn't sure if he wanted to smile or flinch but, before he had a chance to decide, the sound of rusting leaves and the appearance of a third figure created a distraction.

Eritrea had returned from her foraging, and she quickly let out a short laugh as she looked down at her two cozy companions.

"Trying to make him into a good little elf, I see." She scoffed, looking towards the princess. "Don't you have enough loyal lackeys already?"

Wil could sense a fight brewing, and his instinct was to jump in before it escalated, but Amberle retorted before he could.

"I'm not _making_ him into anything." She replied, her arms now crossed in annoyed defiance. "He _is_ an elf, and those belonged to his ancestors. Our ears are our mark of honour, and they need to be protected."

For his part, Wil wasn't sure how to react. It felt weird to let Amberle speak for him, and clearly she thought things were simpler than they really were. But he didn't want to offend a friend who had been trying to make a nice gesture.

The rover scoffed yet again and shook her head, clearly annoyed by the princess' reply. She, at least, had no trouble putting her sentiments on full display.

"He's not just some elf." Eritrea replied, her fiery eyes flashing in the dull light. "He's Wil. And ears don't matter."

Perhaps he shouldn't have, but Wil stayed silent.

He knew that Eritrea was right.

He knew that she understood.


	7. For Her

_This one takes place right after Pykon._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Even when they finally found a safe place to rest for the night, Wil couldn't sleep.

It wasn't because of the Reaper, or their harrowing (and nearly fatal) escape from the fortress. It wasn't even because he could currently hear Amberle and Eritrea bickering in hushed voices beside him.

No.

It was because of _her_.

The little girl he had known for only a few short hours.

…the little girl who had died in his arms.

Despite everything else that had happened in the past few days, it was she who most haunted his dreams.

It wasn't really that surprising, he mused as he tossed and turned uncomfortably on the mossy ground. She had only been a child, and she had died to save him from her evil keeper. Plus, when it came down to it, she was the only reason that any of them were still alive. She had dragged Wil to safety, and conspired with him to get Amberle out of her father's grasp.

But, the more he thought about it, the more he realised that it ran even deeper than that.

The others had been deeply saddened by her death as well, but he could tell that it had affected him most of all.

During their brief conversation, he had felt such a sudden and strong connection to little Mags—even though she had been so shy and withdrawn. Although he hadn't quite realized it at the time, the pain in her eyes had been so familiar to him. Eerily familiar. She had grown up isolated, without friends. Her father had lost his mind. Her mother had died.

And she, like him, had been stuck between two worlds.

It was the first time he had ever seen and sensed such similarities in someone else.

Maybe people like him were more common than he thought, but during his twenty years on earth he had never seen or heard of another half-elf. As a general rule, elves kept to themselves and humans despised them. That did not leave room for much romantic interaction, let alone marriage and childbearing. He had no idea what Mags' full story had been but, somehow, she too had come into this world as a rarity.

Somehow, she had been like him.

And he wished that he'd had more time to get to know her. He wished that he had been able to help her.

But, Wil supposed, even if things had not transpired in such a tragic way, there was little hope that she would have lived the wonderful life he had briefly envisioned for her.

He had told her that he could find her a family. And friends. That, upon reflection, was an unlikely prospect.

After all, he had not fared too well out in the big bad world because of what he was. He had been ridiculed and attacked. At times, he had even feared for his life. Simply because his parents' had been an unlikely pair…simply because he looked a little bit different.

It was little solace, but at least Mags had been spared from the unjustified hatred of those around her.

With a deep sigh, Wil rolled onto his other side and brought his hand up to his ear. As he ran his finger up and down across the pointed tip, his mouth formed a sad smile.

Perhaps the girl would have had more luck in the elven world, he mused sadly. Maybe they could have taken her to Aborlon and put her in the care of a warm and willing family.

He couldn't say for certain, but his recent experiences led him to believe that people like them could fare much better amongst elves than they could with humans. While he did not regret his own choices in life—and he was glad he had never given up his time with his mother and uncle— a small voice in the back of his mind led Wil to wonder what things would have been like if he _had_ gone to that elven school all of those years ago. Perhaps he would have met others like Amberle, who simply accepted him as part of the elven world and did not condemn him for his unusual heritage.

Perhaps he would have fit in…

In all honesty, it seemed likely. During the last few days, he had often dwelled on the fact that it had taken him several hours to notice that Mags' ears were not completely elven. When she had greeted them in the cave and accompanied them through the caverns, even he had simply seen her as an elf. She'd had pointed ears, porcelain skin and delicate features—he was pretty sure that any onlooker would have reached the same conclusion.

It had only been much later, after he sat down next to her and took a very close look, that he noticed the subtle similarities to himself. Her ears had not been quite as long as one might expect, and the tip had not curved as sharply upward as most. That's how he had eventually known.

But even then (despite his expertise in the area), he had second guessed himself and had to ask her for confirmation.

And that, he realized, was how people probably saw him.

No one could _ever_ look at him and think that he was human. But they could easily see him as an elf.

That was how he had seen Mags. And, Wil supposed, he would probably be better off if that was how he started to see himself.

He had spent his entire life trying to explain himself to people. Begging for acceptance in the human world by doing everything he could to blend in as one of them. But that had been a fruitless battle, and he had now come a long way from Shady Vale.

If they saved the Ellcrys and survived their quest, Wil wondered what sort of life he could build for himself. The only other kindred spirit he had ever met was gone, but perhaps he could still honour her sacrifice by making her dream a reality. He could settle down in Aborlon, in a home by the sea. Perhaps there, for the first time in his life, he could find the peace and acceptance that he had always craved. He could go about his daily life without a disguise and without fear.

Mags had deserved a life like that. But she had never even been given the chance to see the sky.

As painful as it was to accept, it was too late for her now.

But it wasn't too late for him—and Wil was more determined than ever to prove that even half-breeds could find happiness in this world.

And if he ever did manage it Wil hoped that, somehow and somewhere, Mags would look down, and smile.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N- I love your reviews. Let me know what you think 3


	8. Not Utopia

_Set during 1x08_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Wil had not been surprised when Cephelo took off into the woods.

He had hated the idea of letting the rover out of his cage in the first place and he had not been optimistic about the entire situation. But Amberle had made a fair point—the man knew this region far better than either of them and, in the end, he had (probably) led them to where Eritrea was being held.

It could have been much worse. Even though Cephelo was not willing to help them save his "daughter" at least they had escaped from their encounter with him unscathed.

That was something to be thankful for.

With a soft sigh, Wil peered out from behind the trees that shielded them, doing his best to survey the scene in the field. It was dark, but he could tell that there were a lot of humans there—most of them seemed to be young and they appeared to be gathering for some sort of party.

It was odd, he mused briefly, to see such a tranquil and jovial crowd after everything they had been through during the past few weeks. It had been so long since he had simply relaxed and he had almost forgotten what "real life" looked like. He had always yearned for this sort of normalcy. Yearned to join the group.

It reminded him of some of the festivals and gatherings he had seen in his own village as a child…but, like always, Wil knew that he would not be a welcomed member of the crowd.

As vile and repugnant as Cephelo was, at least he had given them a fair warning.

" _Don't forget to hide your ears…"_

Wil knew from years of experience that the man was right. It would be foolish of them to dash down there without some sort of disguise. Back in the Vale, he had never dared to walk amongst humans without his hat— and any time he had been exposed the results had been disastrous.

"Wil, what are we going to do?" He heard the panic in Amberle's hushed voice and he felt her reach for his hand. "I've never seen so many humans in one place." She paused. "Do you think they'd hurt us if they find out that we're elves?"

Wil felt a sad smile cross his face. It was both strange and comforting to hear Amberle speak as if they were both the same. For most of his life, he had felt so alone and he still found it hard to believe that this beautiful, brave, and amazing girl had accepted him so easily. And yet it felt weird to hear her group them together without any caveats.

" _We're elves."_ She had said, without a hint of hesitation in her voice.

It was hard for him not to react to that. For as long as he could remember, Wil had been conditioned to hide and downplay his elven side— his instinctual reply to being called an elf was to proclaim that he was "only half."

But all of a sudden, things were different. And he wasn't pulsing with the desire to tell her that she was wrong.

He had met elves now. Seen their kingdom and witnessed their daily life. He had discovered that he was descended from elven royalty and had fallen in love with an elven princess. When he had been in Aborlon he had felt like he belonged for the first time in his life.

He had felt like he had finally found himself.

He had finally accepted himself.

But now, back on the edge of a human settlement, so many old and unpleasant feelings came rushing back.

He was safe with Amberle—she loved him for who and what he was. But Wil knew that every single person in the field in front of them would react to his presence with either cruelty or violence. Just like every stranger he had met in the Vale.

Elves were not welcomed here—he was not welcomed here. If they were exposed, they would probably have to run.

"I don't know if they'll hurt us." Wil whispered, turning towards the princess. "But they're certainly not going to be happy and they'll probably drive us out before we can find Eretria. Cephelo was right—we need to cover our ears."

Amberle gave a wide-eyed nod. Silently, she adjusted her long dark locks before reaching up towards him. Wil hadn't expected her tender touch, but he stayed still as she untucked his hair from behind his ears.

When she finished, her brow furrowed with worry.

"My hair usually covers mine fairly well, but yours…"

"I know." Wil cut in as he brought his hand up towards the side of his head. He could feel his mop of messy hair…and the unmistakable tip of an elven ear peeking through. He might be able to go undetected at a quick glance, but one glimpse at the wrong angle and they were doomed.

"When I was back home, I always wore a hat when I went outside." He explained, grabbing his hood and pulling it over his head. Wil knew that he probably looked strange, and more than a little suspicious, but it was still better than nothing.

As he glanced back he could see the look of surprise on his companion's face and he did his best to give her a nonchalant shrug. He didn't want her pity, and he certainly didn't want her to know how much his years of hiding had hurt him.

Even though many humans resented elves for their arrogance, Wil secretly loved how comfortable and proud Amberle usually was. To her, the idea of covering up her elegant and prized feature every single day was mortifying.

Wil had never had the luxury of pride. But he was tired of being sheepish and ashamed—and he hoped that one day he would live in a place where he didn't have to be.

Now, however, back on the edge of the human world and with the fate of the world at stake, he knew that they had to do what was necessary.

Like it or not.

"It looks like there is a back entrance over there." He said, holding his blue hood firmly around his head. "We can sneak in and find ourselves something to cover up with before we look for Eretria."

The girl gave him a quick nod before they took off towards their destination.

Running and hiding.

He had been doing it his whole life…

But this time, at least, he had Amberle by his side.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It all happened so fast.

He had been arguing with Amberle about the map when a reveller had come into the room and removed the princess' hat. Although it had been an innocent act, the situation deteriorated quickly. Amberle had been exposed, and two new arrivals had cornered them before they had time to flee.

"You must be Eretria's friends." The dark haired man said with an unsettling smile on his face.

Wil had seen him dancing with the rover a few minutes ago and he got the sense that this guy had some degree of authority. He certainly had an air of cockiness about him and his blonde companion looked equally smug.

Wil instantly disliked them both.

"Yes, we're Eretria's friends." Amberle cut in quickly, doing her best to seem calm and collected. "We mean you no harm and we'll be on our way as soon as we collect our friend."

The two humans exchanged a knowing look and Wil could tell that they were not going to have an easy escape. There was something disconcerting in their eyes.

Something almost…predatory.

"I'm afraid we don't let _elves_ simply come and go as they please." The woman replied, sending Amberle a scathing glare.

Wil watched her eyes shift towards him and, before he could react, the woman reached forward and knocked the wide-brimmed hat from his head.

He knew that his tell-tale ears were visible but, rather than shrink back, Wil did his best to put on a brave face.

"You're an elf too." The man said with sneer.

"Yes." Wil replied.

Much to his own surprise, he had not felt the least bit of hesitation in his response.

He stood firmly as the new arrival surveyed him with a familiar look of disgust. Wil had seen that same stare countless times before— he had seen it when he was an innocent child who had simply wanted friends, and he had seen it every time he ventured into a human settlement without a sufficient disguise. But, unlike every instance before, Wil did not let himself falter under the other man's gaze.

Instead, he simply stood.

Unashamed.

With Amberle at his side.

And for the first time in his life, he felt no desire to deny what he was.

"Your kind aren't welcomed here." The blonde woman stated, her eyes narrowed in unabashed hatred.

"I'm glad we've rescued Eretria from such unsavory company." The man added with a shake of his head. "She deserves to be with her own kind. Not dragged around like a slave by two arrogant pointy-eared freaks."

He could feel Amberle tense by his side. "Eretria is our friend." She shot back, clearly angered by the false allegation.

The man scoffed once again and took another step towards them. "Elves and humans can never be friends." He stated with firm conviction. It was apparent that there was no way to overcome his deep hatred, and Wil knew it was fruitless to try. Humans were often set in their ways. "You drove us from our ancestral homes and put yourselves in charge of a land that was once ours. But—" He paused, his face mere inches from the two companions. "Our time will come again. Humans have achieved greatness before and we will wipe out your vile, prejudice species once and for all. Your blood will turn the four lands red."

Despite his best efforts not to let the man get to him, Wil could feel his body surge with anger.

He had heard such sentiments before, and they had enraged him every time. He hated the close-minded "us-vs-them" rhetoric and he did not take kindly to those who spoke about annihilation.

At heart, he was a peacemaker.

A healer.

And he would rather die than see individuals like this rise to power.

"You're the reason why the world is better off with elves in charge." Wil retorted, fiercely starring the man down. The words poured out of his mouth without much thought and, once he began, he found it hard to stop. " _Humans_ are the ones that are prejudiced. You're the ones who can't accept anyone who is different than yourselves. Sure, elves have made mistakes in the past, and could do more to bring unity between all the species—but _we_ would never even contemplate massacring another species. We accept. We try to make peace."

"Shut up, elf." The man spat as he grabbed Wil by the arm and began to shove him towards the back door.

Behind him, Wil could hear Amberle struggle under the woman's grasp.

He didn't know where they were being taken.

And he didn't know their fate.

But, at the very least, he knew that he would go down without shame.

He would go down as an elf.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N- _reviews much appreciated! I love hearing what you think! Apologies if there are more typos than usual- I'm exhausted today!_


End file.
